Hitman: clone wars
by Yallery-Brown
Summary: The story is set after blood money and someone has put a price on alejandro sosas head.This is my first story so please r and r.DISCLAIMER I dont own anything from scarface or the hitman games.
1. Chapter 1

Hitman:

Clone Wars

"You don't want to kill me 47", echoed the voice of Parchezzi. "I'm just like you, were practically brothers". "Our Similarities are irrelevant" interrupted 47. The two assassins circled each other and the tension was building. Diana was right about this being a tough assignment. Mark Parchezzi fired his custom 1911 and a 9 mm bullet flew past the hitmans face and shattered the window behind him. 47 dived left and pulled the trigger on his silverballer. The 11.46 mm cartridge whistled into the mark III clones leg. Parchezzi fell to the floor and scrambled behind a marble column. Mark racked his brain in what to do and he suddenly remembered the ru-ap mine inside his coat pocket and lobbed it at the chained fire exit. He pulled out the detonator and pushed down the button. The explosion rocked the car park and a cloud of dust and debris rose among the multi-storey car park. The bald assassin looked around to locate his target but he had already escaped through the hole.

"These are the scenes were two of the worlds most wanted men engaged in a fire fight" said the reporter. "A witness, frank Lopez, managed to film footage on his mobile phone. 47 watched with interest. The footage showed an explosion blowing glass down on the pavements below. "I though that it was a terrorist attack", exclaimed the witness. "This is Jennifer Ribera reporting live from Fox Plaza, Los Angeles". 47 turned the TV set off and pulled out his palmtop.

Main Target: Alejandro Sosa

Profile: Bolivian drug lord. He has been on the run ever since his operations in Bolivia were discovered by local law enforcement.

Bounty: $350,000

Secondary Target: George Sheffield

Profile: Sosas corrupt lawyer who turned his back on the law he was trying to uphold.

Bounty: $20,000

Optional-steal password documents

Bounty: $1,000 per file

13 total files

With the assassination of the vice president cameras caught images of Parchezzi and a sketch of him was put on billboards across the country saying that he is a threat to national security and should not be approached by anyone and to just call local authorities. 47 would have quite a problem to locate parchezzi but with the upcoming mission he had other things to worry about. The agency had provided him with a float plane that could take him to Bolivia. Two hours later 47 arrived at the panama airport and took a taxi to Bolivia. The fare would be expensive but it was better than jacking someone. What 47 didn't know was that the taxi driver was a wanted felon in those parts. "Give me your fare money and you won't get hurt".47 reached into his suitcase, whipped out his silenced silverballer, and shot the driver in his head and blood sprayed out in a fine pink mist in the cab. He got out, pulled the driver through the door, and dragged him into an alleyway making sure no one saw him.

After a long journey 47 got to the Bolivian border. "Where are your papers?" said the man in a strong Spanish accent. "There right here," muttered 47.The border patrolmen looked at it for a second. "You can go, but have you been in the newspapers lately because I thought I've seen you before? "No, I don't think that was me" smiled the Hitman. He drove on through the open barrier and went along the long stretch of road.


	2. Chapter 2

47 looked around. The town was quite except the creaking from an elderly woman's rocking chair. He walked up to here and asked for directions. "Do you know where can I find Alejandro Estate? Spoke the Hitman in Spanish. "What have you to do with scum like him? Almost shouted the woman, in decent English. "Business that does not concern you or anyone else". The old woman gave him a map and pointed to where the targets extravagant mansion was. He thanked her and got on his way.

"Mr. Sosa, a man here says you're expecting him, it's a Mr. Parchezzi. "Yes, let him up". The albino man walked in wearing an expensive newly pressed Italian suit. "What can I do for you Alex? "A certain Mr. Montana put a fucking contract on my head! "If you stop me from being assassinated I will pay you handsomely". The two men shook hands and mark parchezzi walked out the room. The butler showed him to where he would sleep, he thanked the butler, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
